


WereCat

by Pack_Alpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Stiles, Bite, Catnip makes stiles high, Creeper Peter, Cute Derek, Derek With Cats, Derek's Eyebrows, Full Moon, M/M, No Alpha Pack, Oblivious Stiles, Smart Stiles, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Stalker Derek Hale, Werecat Stiles, Werecats, catnip, heat - Freeform, sterek, the mental image of derek coverd in kittens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pack_Alpha/pseuds/Pack_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has to deal with Stiles becoming a WereCat and all the greatness that comes with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles whipped his head around to find Derek was outside of his window, glaring at him.

"Whats wrong with the door?" Stiles sighed.Derek raised and eyebrow "Whats wrong with the window?"Stiles walked over to the window and opened it. "Nothing, untill the nosiy neighbors see you up here and get the wrong idea. "That earns Stiles one of Dereks special glares that makes Stiles eyes go to the floor.

> "Is it true?" Derek asks simply

"Is what true? The fact that Voyager left the solar system, that the government is a hell hole, or that you are still a sourwolf??" Stiles asks with a glint of humor in his eyes. Derek jumps inside the room and narrows his eyes.

"You smell diffrent." Stiles looks down again "its a new hair wash" Stiles says trying to keep his heart the same pace.

"You're lieing, Scott told me what happend. You got bitten by something and you both have no clue what it was, the only thing you know is that it was small and aglile also that it was not a werewolf."

Derek said acusingly. Stiles sighed and nodded and thought to himself that scott needs to keep his mouth shut.

> "Show me the bite."

 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like the second chapter

“Hell no, that is personal.” Stiles was holding his arm trying to keep Derek away.

Derek glared at him and pushed him against the wall, Stiles sighed “again with pushing me against the wall I mean it was scary as hell at first but now it’s just weak dude.” Derek growled … “fine, fine” Stiles said as he rolled up his sleeve.

There was a bite there for sure but the blood was gone and it was healing fast. Derek grabbed the arm and Stiles squeaked, he sniffed his arm and sighed grumpily. “Well it’s not a vampire bite but it’s not a werewolf bite either.” “What else could it be? Also….. VAMPIRES??? Why didn’t you tell us earlier?”Derek released Stiles arm and started walking to the window. “I don’t know what else you could be so we are going to Deaton, Deaton should know.”

Stiles gaped at Derek and shrugged, Stiles stood still for a moment and sniffed the air “Dude have you always smelled like that?” Derek took a step back and started out the window “well your turning into something…”

When they arrived at the vet clinic, Stiles automatically knew that Scott was there due to the smell and the shitty motorbike parked beside the door. “Stiles!!” Scott yelled running outside then stopped “dude, why you are with Derek?” he asked quizzically,

Stiles grabbed Derek by the arm “Because Mr. Sour wolf here, decided I had to be checked out by the vet due to the nice little bite I got the other night.” Scott looked at the ground “sorry, I shouldn’t have brought you the other night.” Stiles shrugged it off “its fine man.” Stiles said as he started pulling Derek inside the clinic. When they got inside both Derek and Scott were staring at him. “When did you get so strong? You just pulled Derek of all people inside with ease while he was putting his whole weight against you.” Scott said, Stiles looked at Derek who nodded. “But… ummm”

“What can I do for you today Mr. Stilinski?” Deaton asked as he came into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are wellcome!! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shitty gramme and text setup.. I'm doing this off my iPod because my laptop decided to get destroyed but as usual KUDOS are WELCOME

Dereks eyes narrowed as Deaton appear in the room. "Stiles got bitten" Scott said hurriedly, "by?"Deaton said in a professional manner. "that's what we would like to know" Derek said while watching Stiles "well then come into the examination room the others might want to stay out here though" Deaton said eyeing the others. Derek's eyebrows raised, "no" Scott said dramatically. "Fine, but I warned you." Deaton said with a sigh, "Stiles, tell me when you have a reaction to something, so now hold on hand" Deaton grabbed a bunch of viles and poured one into Stiles opened hand. "smell it" stiles took a tentative sniff and sneezed "hmmmm, didn't think so but better safe than sorry." Deaton mumbled as he scooped up the leaves. "what was that" Derek growled, "nothing nothing" Deaton poured a another vile onto the table and pulled out a lighter then started to burn the leaves. Scott and Derek started coughing and the eyes turn colors. Stiles just sat there "make it s-stop" Scott coughed Deaton put a cup over the burning leaves so the smoke stopped. "well now were sure you're not a werewolf" Deaton smiled Deaton looked at the bite, then slowly looked at the viles. "Hmm I wonder." He Picked up a single vile opened it and poured it into Stiles hand. Stiles gave quizzical look and sniffed the herb. "Deaton that smells good, really good" Stiles sat down on the floor and started purring as he stiffed the herb. "stiles what the hell you doing?" Scott asked, stiles looked up. " you should smell, this is great" "Deaton, what is that?" Derek asked still watching stiles. Deaton smirked "well Stiles should get more fish because that there is catnip". Scott busted up laughing. "it fits him" Deaton Seals the catnip and hands it to Derek. "keep this with you if Stiles does anything irrational which is very possible put a little of this on his tongue and He'll pass out."Derek nodded "well this is great, I'm a cat in a town full of dogs... Wait, what do I look like when I change?" Everyone looked it Deaton "it depends, unlike werewolves every werecat is different. they normally take on the whole form of the animal that they are most alike" Scott started laughing again "so what you're saying is that stiles is going to turn into a calico kitten?" Deaton and Derek both smiled, stiles look horrified. "Stiles will not be a house cat there is a small percentage that he would be a domestic cat but the kinds of cats he will be are probably tigers, lions, and big cats like that." Deaton said grinning


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still working off my iPod due to relocation to another state.... I'm sorry they are short chapters but short chapters look long on my iPod... I love you all tho XD Kudos are still welcome!!!

"So what you're saying is I'm a be a big cat? Oh boy, anything else you wanna tell us Deaton like what other mystical creatures are lurking out in the dark? I'm tired of my life and sanity being on a need to know basis...." Stiles rages, "why is it only once we meet the big bad we get to know only half of what we are dealing with, what other friggen were-weirdos are out there."  
Stiles looks at Scott "no offense" Scott shrugs "eh,seeing as your one of the were-weirdos too now, none taken"  
Derek growls in the back ground "shut up sourwolf" Stiles says as he turns to look at Deaton again.  
"The reason you are on a as you say, need to know basis is because I have no clue what is going to be next Mr.stillinski." Deaton said softly

"now if you don't mind I need to get to my actual patients and Scott needs to get back to work. Mr.hale if you would take Stiles and watch over him as he heals... Please be sure he doesn't do anything to stupid because his first shift will be at a random time.  
I think it would be hard to explain if he just turns kitty in front of any amount of people"

Derek sighs and nods " I guess I'll keep him at the loft for awhile."  
Scott perks up "I guess I'll see you after work then? I'll tell your dad your ok... You want me to tell him bout... You know?? That??"  
"Nah, I'll tell him when it won't stress him out." Stiles said casually  
Derek grabbed him by the arm. "Let's go" and started pulling him out of the clinic.

The ride to the loft was quiet an uneventful ride it consented of Stiles not being able to stop talking about nothing and Derek's eyes set like stone on the road. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. As soon as they pulled into the parking lot at the loft Derek turned and faced Stiles.

" Shut up for god sakes, ugh... sit on the couch, and stay quiet at least for 15 min or I'll get peter"


	5. Chapter 5

Derek sat across from stiles just staring at him as if the harder he looked the more likely Stiles would be to disappear.  
"Stop that" Stiles wined, Derek just shrugged as answer. Stiles rolled his eyes " staring at me isn't going to make me shift, it just makes me want to hide in a corner as far away from you as possible... you just need to lay off and let this shit take its course."  
Derek scowled " What makes you think im waiting for that?" 

"Because I'm waiting for it also" Stiles said with a casual sigh. Derek huffed sarcastically, and went back to glaring at Stiles. 

"If your going to do nothing but stare... can you at least get me a drink or something I'm parched, I feel like I have been chewing on sand paper." Stiles wined. Derek rolled his eyes at the tone of Stiles voice, but all the same he got up anyway and walked over to the fridge.

"You know you could be a little bit nicer to me...neither of us know what is going to happen when I shift... for all I know I could become some wicked awesome tiger or something" Stiles said excitedly.

" or you could become some small useless house cat for all you know...here" Derek handed Stiles a carton of vitamin D milk. "And shut up Stiles."

" ha ha funny" Stiles said sarcastically "that would be my luck... but I'd find some way to make it work... just imagine the survalance I could do... no one would suspect the cat to be anything special" Stiles said between gulps of milk... "I had forgot how good regular milk is... in try to only keep skim milk in the house for my dad's sake.. he might hate me while he's haveing his cereal in the morning but he will thank me for it later in life." Stiles thoughtfully mentioned setting down the milk.

Derek was looking anoyied as ever. Between the frown and the tapping foot, he acted as if he was running out of time and patience with Stiles constant rambling.. " IS ANYTHING GOING TO HAPPEN?"Derek angerly said 

Stiles eyes flashed a bright green angerly. "OH its soo easy for you Mr. Born werewolf. Don't you think I would give any thing to be somewhere doing anything else, not be here haveing your sourass  be all pissed at me cause you have to babysit" Stiles snapped at Derek. Derek looked at him with suprise 

"Stiles" Derek said sharply  as he watched a jet black fur growing over Stiles hands and cheeks " NO, I'm sick of you thinking that I can't do anything by myself" Stiles said being completly frustrated 

" Stiles!!" Derek commanded 

"WHAT?" Stiles yelled 

"Look at your hands you idot."

"Oh, wouldja look at that" Stiles said looking sheepish

"Idiot." 

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one of many to come!!!!!! <3
> 
> Kudos are very welcome!! XD


End file.
